Your One and Only
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Just read!
1. Chapter One

------------------------------------

**Your one and only**

**Chapter One**

------------------------------------

**Unfortunately I do not own, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Sarah, Carlos, Eric, Kevin or Annie. On the good side I do own Kailee, Justin and Jessica.**

**A/N- this is not associated with 'Shining Star' or any of my other stories for that matter. Just something I thought up. I will have the sequel to 'Shining Star' up A.S.A.P. I just have to think up some stuff for it.**

**SwimminKindofGirl- I am think I would be better of writing 'Brightest Star' alone. It would seem kind of odd seeing as I own 'Shining Star' but only partially own 'Brightest Star', right? I really am sorry and hope that you will still read this story. And my other stories.**

**A/N- I will update as frequently as possible. Unfortunately, School will be and issue that will shape when I update, and how long the chapters are.**

**A/N- Lucy is 10, Jessica is 8, and Justin is 13.**

"_Welcome my sweet baby boy." 20-year-old Kailee Camden welcomed her first child._

"_What is his name?" The doctor asked the two._

"_Justin Christopher Camden." The two told the doctor at the same time._

"_Well Justin weighed in at 7pounds 11ounces and is 24 inches long." The doctor told the two._

------------------------------------

"_Kailee, I love you." Eric Camden told his 22-year-old wife as they held their new daughter in their arms._

"_I love you too." Kailee said right before somebody knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" Both of them said at the same time._

"_Alright what's her name?" Kailee's doctor asked them._

"_Lucille Anastasia Camden." The two told the doctor at the same time._

"_Well Lucille weighed in at a healthy 6 pounds 8 ounces, and measured at about 21 inches." The doctor told the young couple happily._

"_Eric...it just isn't meant to be." 23-year-old Kailee Camden told her husband of 4 ½ years._

"_Kailee that's what you say now. But what about the children?" Eric Camden asked his wife. What about their children?_

"_Eric we'll let the judge decide that. Were not in love anymore! We were just high school sweethearts." Kailee said a hint of annoyance in her voice._

"_I don't mean that they'll grow up without one parent." Eric told her._

"_Eric, the court will decide. Now bye," And with that Kailee walked away taking 2-year-old Justin and 5-month-old, Lucy with her._

------------------------------------

"_I have decided...Justin Christopher Camden will go with his mother, Kailee Amanda Myers. (_A/N- Kailee took 'Camden' out of her name but left it on Justin's.) _and Young Lucille Anastasia Camden will go with her father, Eric James Camden._

"_Daddy, where's my mommy?" 5-year-old Lucy Camden asked her 27-year-old father._

"_Honestly sweetie I don't know." Eric told his daughter. And that was the truth he didn't know where she was._

"_Doesn't she love me?" Lucy asked now bursting out in tears._

"_Yes sweetie she loves you with all her heart but me and her weren't in love." Eric told her._

------------------------------------

"_Daddy, why do I have different eyes and hair color than you?" Asked a now 7-year-old, Lucy Camden._

"_Because your mother's hair was blonde and her eyes were ocean blue. You got here genes." Eric told his 7-year-old daughter._

"_Jeans? As in the jeans you where?" Lucy asked dumbfounded._

"_No not Jeans spelled J-E-A-N-S, but Genes spelt G-E-N-E-S. It means your hair color, eye color, height and a lot of other stuff." Eric explained._

"_Oh." She exclaimed and then walked away._

------------------------------------

"_Daddy do I have any brother or sisters?" Asked a now nine-year-old Lucy._

"_Nope." Eric lied._

"_Oh." Lucy said and walked away._

------------------------------------

**Now we will switch from Eric's flashbacks to Kailee's flashbacks.**

------------------------------------

"_Welcome my sweet baby boy." 20-year-old Kailee Camden welcomed her first child._

"_What is his name?" The doctor asked the two._

"_Justin Christopher Camden." The two told the doctor at the same time._

"_Well Justin weighed in at 7pounds 11ounces and is 24 inches long." The doctor told the two._

"_Kailee, I love you." Eric Camden told his 22-year-old wife as they held their new daughter in their arms._

"_I love you too." Kailee said right before somebody knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" Both of them said at the same time._

"_Alright what's her name?" Kailee's doctor asked them._

"_Lucille Anastasia Camden." The two told the doctor at the same time._

"_Well Lucille weighed in at a healthy 6 pounds 8 ounces, and measured at about 21 inches." The doctor told the young couple happily._

"_Eric...it just isn't meant to be." 23-year-old Kailee Camden told her husband of 4 ½ years._

"_Kailee that's what you say now. But what about the children?" Eric Camden asked his wife. What about their children?_

"_Eric we'll let the judge decide that. Were not in love anymore! We were just high school sweethearts." Kailee said a hint of annoyance in her voice._

"_I don't mean that they'll grow up without one parent." Eric told her._

"_Eric, the court will decide. Now bye," And with that Kailee walked away taking 2-year-old Justin and 5-month-old, Lucy with her._

------------------------------------

"_I have decided...Justin Christopher Camden will go with his mother, Kailee Amanda Myers. (_A/N- Kailee took 'Camden' out of her name but left it on Justin's.) _and Young Lucille Anastasia Camden will go with her father, Eric James Camden._

------------------------------------

"_Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl weighing in at 6pounds 8ounces, and measured at about 21 inches." The doctor announced. All the same as her nearly 2-year-old daughter, Lucille was. It was a slightly happy occasion for 4 nearly 5-year-old Justin who had his baby sister ripped out of his arms and taken away by his own father._

"_Justin do you want to name her?" Kailee asked her son. He was attached to Lucy before Eric took her away. And this could be his birthday present seeing as his birthday was only 2 weeks ago._

"_Yes Lucille Anastasia Camden." Justin told his mother._

"_How about I name her?" Kailee asked realizing that this would be harder than expected._

"_Fine!" Justin told his mother._

"_How about Jessica Lucille Camden?" She asked._

"_Okay." He told her._

------------------------------------

"_Mommy? When is daddy gonna come home and bring Lucy back?" Asked a ten-year-old Justin._

"_I don't know sweetie." Answered the single mother who was making dinner for her and her two children._

"_Who is Lucy?" Asked 5-year-old Jessica._

"_Your big sister." Justin told his baby sister. Just then Kailee looked up at the calendar and realized it was Lucy's 7th birthday. She broke out in tears as both the kids excited the room._

**Now lets go back to Eric Camden's house in the present**

-The phone rang non-stop at the Camden household. Eric entered the living room and snatched it off of the table.

"Hello?" He asked after he had hit the 'Talk' Button.

"Hi Mr. Camden is Lucy there?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes but who may I ask is calling?" Eric asked.

"Her friend, Amy." The girl told Eric.

"Oh Okay, hold on a second Amy." Eric told the girl before shouting 'Lucy! Phone!' up the stairs. The girl on the phone was chuckling but Eric didn't hear her. Then the girl on the other end handed the phone to her brother.

"Hello?" Lucy asked once she had grabbed the phone and walked up to her room.

"Lucille Anastasia Camden?" Asked an unfamiliar male voice on the other end.

"This is she." Lucy said now starting to shake a little. None of her friends knew her full name only she and her father did.

"I am..."

------------------------------------

_A/N- who is it? How was it?_


	2. Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

**Your one and only**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- this is not associated with 'Shining Star' or any of my other stories for that matter. Just something I thought up. I will have the sequel to 'Shining Star' up A.S.A.P. I just have to think up some stuff for it.**

**Kelly-** Thanks for the review!!!

* * *

-8-year-old, Jessica Camden, Jes for short walked up the drive to her house. She slipped through the gate that led to the backyard of their cream White House and entered the unlocked garage entering the house and locking the house door behind her. Her brother Justin was at his friend, Ethan's and her mother would be at work for precisely another 2 hours and 43 minutes.

* * *

-Justin Camden sat in his mother's office. He was supposed to go to his friends but they had to go to Florida all of the sudden, so they dropped Justin off at his mother's work. His mother was out on an errand when Justin got there so she didn't even know her son was there. He rummaged around in his mother's desk. On top of it their were various pictures, one labeled '_Lucille Camden_' in gold lettering, one labeled '_Justin Camden_' in golden lettering, one labeled '_Jessica Camden_' in gold lettering. Then their was one Justin suspected was his dad that read '_Eric Camden_' in silver lettering, which led his suspicions to a 'yes it was his dad.' He then opened the doors quickly that were contained by the large desk, when he heard the door opened he shut the doors quickly. But to his joy it was just his sister. She walked over and sat down.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at Ethan's." Jessica asked as she seated herself on her mother's leather couch.

"Ethan, his parent's and Gabby had to go to Florida all of the sudden so they dropped me off here. Why are you here?" Justin asked.

"Mom was out doing errands so she dropped me off because I am 'too young to stay home alone' she told me she would be back in about 30 mi..." Jessica paused when she saw something fly off her mother's desk and onto the floor, but Justin picked it up.

_Reverend Eric Camden's Business Card_

_Work: 907-2879_

_Cell: 567-6565_

_Home-917-9876_

-Well seeing as it said 'Business Card' it must not have been just given to their mother. He picked up the phone and dialed _916-9876 _and handed it to Jessica.

"What do I do?" Asked Jessica.

"Just ask if you can speak to Lucy and if he asks who you are tell him you're her friend Amy." Justin explained.

"Hello?" Jessica heard a male voice on the other end after about 4 rings.

"Hi Mr. Camden is Lucy there?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes but who may I ask is calling?" Eric asked.

"Her friend, Amy." Jessica told Eric.

"Oh Okay, hold on a second Amy." Eric told the Jessica before shouting **'Lucy! Phone!**' up the stairs. Jessica was chuckling but Eric didn't hear her. Then Jessica handed the phone to Justin.

"Hello?" Justin heard a female's voice on the other end.

"Lucille Anastasia Camden?" Asked Justin.

"This is she." Lucy said now starting to shake a little. None of her friends knew her full name only she and her father did.

"I am Justin Camden. Your brother." Justin told her.

"No you're not I don't have a brother!" Lucy told him.

"Yes you do and your father's name is Eric James Camden, right?" Justin told then asked her.

"Yes." Lucy replied simply.

"And your mother's name is Kailee Amanda Myers because she took the Camden off right?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

"Well I am your older brother, I'm 13 and my name is Justin Christopher Camden. You also have a younger sister, she's 8, and her name is Jessica Lucille Camden. Now do you believe me?" Justin told her.

"Yes I believe you Justin." Lucy cried. Just then Kailee walked into the office.

"Do you want to talk to your mom?" Justin asked her.

"Uh-huh." Lucy said.

"Bye love you," Justin told Lucy.

"Love you too." And with that the phone was handed over to Kailee.

* * *

"**DAD, HOW COULD YOU**?" Screamed Lucy Camden after she had gotten off the phone with her mother, who was in the middle of battling for custody of Lucy.

"How could I what, Luce?" Eric asked his 10-year-old daughter.

"LIE TO ME! THAT'S WHAT!" Lucy screamed.

"About what?" Eric asked dumfounded.

"I just got off the phone with my sister, brother, and mother. That explain anything. And here you are trying to keep me away from her. Well she told me to tell you see her in court tomorrow, and it will be up to me on who I pick!" And with that Lucy stopped back up to her room.

* * *

**_A/N who will she pick? You can help me decide. Would you like to see Lucy as the middle child of three with her mother? Or an only child with her father?_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Your one and only**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**I do not own Eric, Lucy,**** '_Club Dance_', '_Pepsi_', '_Sprite'_ or '_Seventh Heaven_'. **

******I do however own '_Kiddy Mountain_', Jessica, Justin, Kailee, The doctor, and the judge, so do not copy them. **

**A/N- this is not associated with '_Shining Star_' or any of my other stories for that matter. Just something I thought up. I will have the sequel to '_Shining Star_' up A.S.A.P. I just have to think up some stuff for it.**

**Babs567, Stubbie, LuckyWinner, Heather and ConservativePrincess- **Thanks for the reviews and/or ideas. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

-The cold air hit Lucy hard in the face. It was around 9 at night and she needed to clear her mind that and decide what she was going to do tomorrow. She couldn't just show up and make her decision then and there, she had to have good reasons for staying with or leaving her father. She decided to go to the local hang-out '_**Club Dance**_'. It was the only hangout they had around here besides '_**Kiddy Mountain**_', which was for kids hence the '_**Kiddy**_'. She sat at one of the empty booths trying to clear her head. All she ordered was a Pepsi. Two hours later she left to return home. Although, she wouldn't be doing that tonight, maybe not this week, maybe not this month, maybe not this year, maybe not ever. She went to cross, _McAllen St. _and _Abbey St.'s _intersection when a car came flying. Two cars at that matter, the first one, a yellow Volkswagen, went to swerve to miss her but still a piece got her and caused her to go flying off onto the grassy roadside, _unconscious. _

* * *

Eric Camden sat in his living room, it was now 11:15 and he was waiting for Lucy to come home. Little did he know Lucy would not return home, atleast not tonight and maybe not ever. Just then the phone rang, startling Eric out of his half-sleep.

"Hello," mumbled Eric.

"Is Mr. Camden there?" Asked an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Speaking," Eric told the person.

"Mr. Camden this is Vanessa from Tyler Memorial Hospital, we have your daughter, um Lucille Camden in our care in Neonatal ICU, she was hit by a drunk driver crossing, McAllen and Abbey St.'s intersection and is currently in coma, her mother is here along with her two siblings but we were not able to reach you." Explained Vanessa.

"I will be right there," Eric said and then he hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and left for the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Jessica's POV_**

I am sitting in this place called 'Tyler Memorial Hospital'. The room is small with two beds, chairs, pale walls, and machines everywhere. Nurses come in and out and check on the people. In the bed by mom, Justin, and me there is a really pretty girl, she is slender with light shoulder length blonde hair, like mommy's, I can't see her eyes but I bet their just like mommy's because she looks just like my mommy. Mommy's crying and Justin is all silent and just staring at the lifeless body. I am just sitting here staring, unsure of what is happening.

* * *

**_Eric's POV_**

-I rushed down to the room number I had been given for Lucy, _227 A. _That number is unforgettable it's the same number as the room Lucy was delivered in, Justin was delivered in _301 B. _She was furious with me when she left and I knew whom she would pick, _her mother. _I scanned the halls, _210 B, 211 B, _all the numbers were just a blur in my mind. I looked up to see a sign that read '_Neonatal ICU_' and finally found Lucy's room number. I shoved the door open and walked over and sat in an empty chair next to Kailee. –

"Eric," Kailee acknowledged me with a nod.

"Hello," I told her simply turning to my last piece of my life, lying in bed, deathly.

* * *

_**Kailee's POV**_

-I can't stand Eric. This is his entire fault, if she would've been living with me none of this would have happened. I so badly want Lucy to live with me, her brother, and sister and for Eric to just get visitation rights of the kids, but I know I'll be the one getting visitation rights of Lucy, if that, because I know who she will pick, _her father._ And then Eric just comes barging in her so I nicely acknowledged him. Somebody needs to talk to Jessica and I think that Eric should, but whatever. I know I can't every time I go to I breakout in tears again. I can't help it I may loose my daughter.

* * *

**_Justin's POV_**

"Mom?" I asked.

"Ya...Yah Justin?" She whimpered.

"Can me and Jessica go and get something to eat?" I asked her really wanting to explain to her what was going on.

"Sure," She replied and I knew that she knew what I was up to. So Jessica and me left the room and Jessica seemed quite happy to be out off all the tension. We entered the cafeteria, Jes got a PB & J sandwich with her favorite, a sprite to drink, and I just got a pretzel w/ cream cheese and a Pepsi. We ate for a few moments when I finally decided to talk. –

"Jes?" I asked causing her to jump slightly.

"Yah Justin?" She asked once she had regained posture.

"Do you understand what's going on?" I asked her slightly hoping she did, so I wouldn't have to explain, but she didn't deserve to get mixed up in this. Neither did I but I am. I was there when my father left taking my little sister with him. I was there for it all. She shook her head no.

"Well you know that girl lying on the bed?" Justin asked deciding to explain the people to her first.

"Yah," She said remembering the girl.

"That's our sister, Lucy." He explained.

"Oh," She said nodding in as if to say '_I understand_' and nodding as an urge to go on.

"And that person that came in?" Justin asked.

"That guy that just said 'hello' and then looked at Lucy?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes, Well that is our dad, Eric." Justin replied then explained.

"Oh go on." Jessica urged.

"Well Eric wants Lucy to live with him, but mommy wants Lucy to live with us. But anyway's the reason why we are here is because a car hit Lucy, and hurt her really badly." Justin told her.

"Oh," Jessica said in awe. The two talked for a few minutes and finished eating before going back to Lucy's room. When they got there Eric was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Your one and only**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_**I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin and Kailee and the judge.**_

_**A/N- this is not associated with 'Shining Star' or any of my other stories for that matter. Just something I thought up. I will have the sequel to 'Shining Star' up A.S.A.P. I just have to think up some stuff for it**._

_**A/N- This is a short chapter because I just wanted to let you all know that Lucy would be okay!**_

_**Babs567- Don't worry this one will not quit at the eleventh chapter! LOL! Thanks for the reviews!**_

**_SwimminKindOfGirl- I've updated, thanks for the review! Please keep reviewing it makes me feel like writing even when I don't!_**

**

* * *

**

-Lucy's health was progressing, slowly but she would make it. It had been about 3 or 4 days since the accident and she was still in coma but the doctors said she would make it. Kailee tucked her daughters light blond hair behind her ears and left to get something for breakfast. When she walked in 15 minutes later she saw nurses checking on Lucy. –

"She's awake," She heard one of the nurses say and they left the room to go get Dr. Kate Dimond.

"Mom?" asked a groggy Lucy.

"Yeah sweetie?" Kailee asked as she made her way over to her daughter and sat down next to her.

"Am I going to be okay?" Lucy asked sitting up but soon went back down when she got a sharp pain through her back.

"Yes, you were lucky. You have 2 broken ribs, 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a shattered ankle." Kailee told her daughter.

"And you will be going into surgery in 2 hours for your ankle, but you will still have a cast." The doctor added as she entered the room.

* * *

-Kailee sat nervously in the waiting room. They had taken Lucy into surgery an hour ago and she still had not heard anything. Justin was at his friends and Jessica was at Kailee's friend's house.-

"Lucille Camden's parent's?" Asked a nurse.

"I am her mother, Kailee." Said Kailee standing up. Just then Eric entered. "And that is her father, Eric." Kailee added.

"Come with me please," the nurse said leading her down to the end of a hall and she opened a door that in bold, brass letters read 'Dr. K. Dimond's office'. "The doctor will be in with you in a moment." And sure enough Dr. Dimond entered a few minutes later.

"Is she okay?" Asked Kailee at the moment the doctor entered the room.

"Yes Lucy will be fine." The doctor assured the ten-year-olds mother. "She will need to wear a brace, because of her ribs until they heal. And she will have a cast on her ankle for about...six months or so, give or take the healing process."

"Good, so when will she be released?" Eric asked.

"Tomorrow," The doctor replied.

"Good I'll make the court date for tomorrow after she comes home," And with that Eric left.

"Kailee," Kate (_the doctor) _spoke softly to Lucy's mother who was silently crying in her chair.

"Huh?" Kailee asked wiping off the tears.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, can I go see Lucy?" Kailee asked.

"Sure. She needs to pick a color for her cast anyway's." Kate replied and the two women walked out and headed down the hall.


	5. Chapter Five

**Your one and only**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**_I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin and Kailee and the judge._**

**ConservativePrincess- Nope no Ahn-nie! Lol! Just Kailee!**

**Dark Katsumi- Here's your update!**

**Babs567- Don't worry I'll keep writing. I know it's different, i just felt like writing something different for a change. :)**

* * *

"I call Kailee Myers up to the stand." The judge announced and Kailee walked up there.

"Ms. Myers why do you want custody of Miss Lucille Camden?" The judge asked her.

"Because she's my daughter, my beautiful daughter. Eric was just so happy she was coming out of the hospital, so he could make his little court date." Kailee told the judge.

"Alright, I call Mr. Eric Camden to the stand," The judge said.

"Reverend," Eric corrected without getting up.

"Okay I call Reverend Eric Camden to the stand." The judge corrected himself.

"Good Job," And with that Eric got up cockily and walked to the stand.

"Why do you want Lucille Camden's custody?" The judge asked simply.

"Because I love her and she is my daughter." Eric told the judge.

"Very well, I call Lucille Camden up to the stand," The judge said. And Lucy came up quietly and sat down. "Now Lucy who do you want to live with and why?"

"I'd like to live with my mom, because as you see my dad is cocky and he kept me away from my mom for my whole life so far, now I want to be kept away from him for the rest of my life." Lucy explained.

"I object," Eric shouted.

"Reverend Camden, quiet please." The judge said turning to Eric.

"Am I done?" Lucy asked and the judge nodded.

"I am going to postpone this until tomorrow, but for the night Lucy will stay with her mother." The judge announced.

* * *

"Can I help?" Asked Lucy as she hobbled on her crutches into the kitchen.

"Sure," Kailee replied finding this to be a perfect chance to talk with Lucy.

"Okay, what'd you want me to do?" Lucy said slowly making her wobbly way of to her mother.

"You can be in charge of the chicken, just flip it every few minutes and let me know if it is almost out of water, okay?" Kailee explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Lucy said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm home." The two of them heard Justin 5 minutes later and then the door shutting.

"Hey Justin, in the kitchen." Kailee shouted and Justin entered the kitchen.

"**ALRIGHT WE WON HER**!" Justin shouted when he saw his sister standing there.

"Justin Camden, do not talk about your sister as if she was a ribbon or prize. And we are not sure where she is going we will find out tomorrow." Kailee told her son sternly.

"Sorry mom," Justin said and headed to his room.

* * *

"Alright, court is adjourned." The judge announced the next morning.

"And?" Lucy, Eric, Kailee, Justin and Jessica all shouted at the same time.

"And custody was decided to be given to..."

* * *

_**Will it be Eric? Or Kailee? Tune in to find out.**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Your one and only**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin and Kailee and the judge. Oh yes and Dr. Marion is one of my belongings.**

**LuckyWinner** _lol! I liked your idea but already had my ideas for this chapter, since about the beginning of this story! Oh well thanks for the review and the idea anyway's!_

**SwimminKindofGirl**_ Thanks! I already knew who was going to get custody since I wrote this. But thanks for the review._

**Babs567**_Sorry I didn't go with whom you wanted! Hope you're not mad! :)_

* * *

"Okay, Custody has been given to Ms. Kailee Myers, _but _Reverend Camden, will be given visitation rights to all of the kids." The judge announced.

* * *

-It had been about a month since the court date and Lucy had settled in happily. The whole family was glad to have Lucy around, but Eric on the other hand wasn't so happy about the decision. Kailee was dating, and all the kids loved her boyfriend. All the kids had their own rooms, and school was back in session. Ofcourse Lucy was a new student, because she moved in with her mother and siblings, and they lived about 7 hours away from glen oak. Lucy hobbled into her room still on crutches, _although her ankle was doing very well. _She looked around her room, the walls were a pale pink, and the curtains were a cream blue. Her bed set was dark blue with cream blue, then she had a bedside table made of oak that had the remote to her TV and VCR and her usual nightly water on it. Then against the wall across from her bed was her oak wood dresser, it had a radio and her CD player on it. Then on the wall by the foot of the bed was a desk with a dell computer, and paper on it, and a small lamp. Her backpack hung over the back of the chair. It was a Saturday and Lucy had just finished the breakfast Justin made. Lucy was excited because tomorrow was her birthday. She fished around in her closet until she had finally decided on an outfit to where. She then grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out 10 minutes later, _5 minutes were spent struggling and the other 5 dressing,_ she was wearing a pair of Jeans, _flared ofcourse, _And a light blue tank-top, _spaghetti strap. _She made her way down the stairs, amazingly without falling, and entered the living room. –

"Mom?" She called out to the large house. Justin entered the living room, appearing to be heading up to his room.

"Where's mom?" Lucy asked Justin.

"At work." Justin replied simply.

"Uh..." Lucy said with sigh.

"Why?" Justin asked getting interest.

"Because I have an appointment with the doctor's to see how my ankle is progressing." She told Justin.

"Oh, she forgot again?" Justin asked, recalling just 2 weeks ago when Kailee had forgotten about Lucy's appointment.

"Yep." Lucy said and then Justin turned around and went upstairs. Luckily Kailee remembered Lucy's appointment and was only working half a day.

* * *

"How's Lucy ankle?" Kailee asked the doctor as they looked at Lucy's updated X-ray's.

"Healing," Dr. Marion replied.

"When will I get the cast off?" Lucy asked.

"Uh...you've been doing rehab right?" The doctor asked.

"Yep," Lucy replied nodding her head.

"Well how have you been doing in there?" Dr. Marion replied.

"Um...at the last two I have been able to put weight on it." Lucy replied.

"Okay, we'll take the casts off and possibly get rid of the crutches in a month or so, okay?" The doctor said. And Lucy nodded her head.

* * *

-Lucy's mother had just dropped Lucy off at home and headed back to work. Jessica was working on her homework in her room, Justin was talking to his friends online, and Lucy was in her room, watching TV from one of her beanbag chairs, and playing with her kitten, missy. Just then the doorbell rang. –

"I'VE GOT IT!" Shouted Justin and he ran out of his room, his dog, Jake right at his heels. "Who is it?"

"Your father," Justin heard the voice of his father Eric Camden from the other side of the door. Was it already time for his visit? Justin opened the door and moved out of the way for his father to come in.

"Lucy, Jessica. Dad's here," He shouted upstairs to his two sisters. Jessica came running down the steps followed by her puppy Lilly. 5 minutes later Lucy appeared her kitten missy on her heels.

"Hey Dad!" Chirped both of the girls at the same time.

"Lucy how are you? Is your mother treating you good? Do you want to come home? Oh you got your cast of didn't you? When is your mother going to be home? Have you made any friends?" Eric started spouting of questions.

"I will tell you the answers in order. Great! Yes. No! Yes! She will be home after her date tonight. Yes, Amy, Alexis, Hillary and Bethany." Lucy answered all of her father's questions. And the chat went on and on until finally they got Eric to leave, and that was at mid-night.

"Fine...fine I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow." Eric told them.

"Is that a threat?" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lucy?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Oh _nothing_, just love you." Lucy said and with that Eric left.


	7. Chapter Seven

Your one and only

* * *

I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin, Kailee, Jake Ray, and Intercom-National.

_From this chapter and beyond the ages will be...Justin is 20, Lucy is 17, and Jessica is 15._

All Reviewers- Thanks for all reviews I really appreciate them. I have started school so I will try and update as soon as possible but even if I don't update during the week I will give you a 90% guarantee that I update on the weekends, the times I won't will be odd and if I no in advance I can't then I will let you know. THANKS!

* * *

Quick Overview

_What's new with Justin? He will celebrate his 21st birthday, May 15th. He is the owner of the USA's first Intercom-National, a highly successful business in France, England, and Australia. He also married three months after his eighteenth birthday, to Lindsey Jones, his girlfriend since the age of fourteen. They just had their first daughter, Madison Nicole Camden. Him, Lindsey and Maddy live in Chicago, Illinois. He graduated from MSU._

_What's new with Lucy?_ _She will celebrate her 18th birthday, January 3rd. She graduated at the age of 16 and is in her 2nd year of college at Glen Oak Community College. She is majoring in acting; she will be graduating June 10th, because she has completed 4 years of schooling in two years. She is engaged to her boyfriend of 5 years, 20-year-old, Officer Kevin Kinkirk. When Lucy graduates the two will be moving to Buffalo, New York, once Kevin gets a transfer._

_What's new with Jessica? She just celebrated her 15th birthday, December 11th. Unlike both of her siblings she wishes to finish High School before going off to college. She is single and living with her mother and stepfather. _

_What's new with Kailee? She re-married 2 years ago to her boyfriend (as mentioned in the last chapter), Jake Ray. He has no kids and it is just she, he and Jessie since Justin and Lucy are gone. But Lucy visits everyday, but Kailee knows that in Just 5 or 6 months Lucy is moving to New York._

* * *

January 1st, 2001

Lucy was frantic, going nuts, absolutely nuts. She had to keep her mind on school, as soon as she finished school her and Kevin were moving to Buffalo and eloping, much cheaper than a big wedding. Her eighteenth birthday, now just 2 days away, was also weighing down her mind. She just wanted to rip her hair out and scream. She climbed out of the shower, her mother said _Lucy if you take a shower maybe it will calm your nerves, _and well her mother's advice didn't work. She tossed on a tee and sweatpants and brushed her hair. She had no plans today so why bother getting dressed nice or doing make-up? And the news Lucy would soon find out would drive her to more craziness, to the extremes. And then after receiving the news, it all goes downhill. She dialed her best friend, Samantha's house.

"Hello?" She heard Sammy's voice after the fifth ring.

"Hey it's Luce," Lucy said quickly as she climbed out of the puffy blue chair she was sitting in and walked up to her room locking the door, so her sister, couldn't listen in.

"Hey, what's up?" Sammy asked wondering why her friend had called at 9:35 in the morning. Usually Lucy would even be up until noon.

"I give in, your right. I give up." Lucy said finally giving into her best friend.

"What?" Sammy asked slightly taken aback.

"You heard me, I give up." Lucy said a hit of annoyance.

"Oh, do you need me to pick you up?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah." And within 10 minutes Sammy was there.

* * *

-Lucy entered the elevator at Kevin's apartment building. She pushed _second floor_, and the elevator jousted upward. Once the elevator reached the second floor, Lucy left it and some people entered it. She walked down the hallway, _257A_, She had been there so many times before but right now her mind just wasn't there. She reached the door that read '_257A' _and knocked. –

"Hold On!" She heard his voice and by the second grew more nervous. Soon heard the door squeak and Kevin go '_Luce? Are you okay? Earth to Lucy._'

"Huh?" Lucy said with a jump coming out of her trance.

"Luce, come in." Kevin said opening the door wider and stepping out of the way. "So?"

"Kev, there's no easy way to say this...but...but I'm pregnant." Lucy said.

"Lucy it'll be okay, I have a well paying job, you'll be graduating from college before he/she is born. We can do this." Kevin told her. It was the truth after all Kevin had a well paying job and Lucy would be getting a job in NY once they moved.

"Yes but what about my mom? My dad? My stepfather? Your mom? Your dad?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy. Listen to me. They'll support us, they know we can do it like I know we can do it. Have faith." Kevin told her.

"I guess your right." She said with a sigh.

* * *

"Dad, me and Kevin have something to tell you." Lucy, Kevin and Eric sat in Eric's office.

"What Luce?" Eric asked feeling as if this was a waste of his time.

"Sir, I respect you and your daughter and your daughter's mother, and I hope that what we are about to tell you won't make you take Lucy away from me." Kevin said, almost in a plead.

"Would you just tell me what is going on?" Eric asked angrily.

"Da...Dad I am pregnant, with Kevin's child." Lucy stuttered the whole sentence out.

"**WHAT? Kevin Kinkirk I ORDER _YOU_ TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER. SHE IS ONLY SEVENTEEN**." Eric spat and with that her turned to Lucy. "**AND AS FOR YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? SURE YOUR AT COLLEGE AND WITH THAT YOU THINK YOU ARE SMART. BUT _YOU, YOU _HAVE LOST MY TRUST AND YOUR SMARTNESS. _SEVENTEEN, _Lucy you are seventeen."**

"Fine," Kevin said and with that he left, left for a path that would lead him to the unknown and maybe even to his Lucy again someday.

"Dad, I am almost eighteen, have a guaranteed job, Kevin has a job, and got a transfer from me. Goodbye dad." Lucy said and with that she left for her home,_ a home that she no longer would want to call home, a home she would no longer call home_.

* * *

_What will happen next? Read, Review and Find out soon._

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Your one and only**

* * *

**I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin, Kailee, Jake Ray, and Intercom-National.**

* * *

-It had been a month since Lucy's little confrontation with her father and she hadn't heard from Kevin and refused to talk to her mother, father, or siblings. She was now 18 and only a month and 1 week pregnant. Her parents were out in Hawaii and her sister was in Boston visiting their aunt, Kailee's sister. Now would be the perfect time to put her plan into action. The young, petite blonde, knowing that she would never see Kevin, the father of her baby that would be named Zacharias Timothy Kinkirk or Allyson Juliet Kinkirk. She had dropped out of college, and would start attending NYU in the fall, _if she could handle that, a job, and the little baby that would come in 7 months and 3 weeks, supposedly._ She had gotten her degree in acting though. But if she could handle it she would attempt to get a degree in acting or teaching, what ever was less years (a/n_ which one is less?_). She looked at the clock, '11:57 P.M.', her flight departed in half hour, she quickly went out to her car where her bags already were grabbing her purse and one $500 and one $200 bill and left. Her best friend, Jacea was renting an apartment room out to Lucy for $30 a month, she knew Lucy's situation and once there Lucy would find a job and by some stuff in a couple of months for her child. The drive there seemed to pass in a blur and before she knew it she found herself on the plane and taking off. It was a night flight and wasn't so crowded Lucy had nobody around her, _Thankfully,_ She thought. She soon fell asleep and two hours later was awoke by the captain. –

"We will be landing in Buffalo Airport in ten minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing and as always thank-you for riding with Jet Blue." The voice of the intercom told all. _All the while on the other side of the world in Glen Oak, Kevin was utterly heartbroken, he had lost 'the one'._

* * *

-20-year-old Kevin Kinkirk, sat on the porch of his 2 bedroom, 1 bath townhouse, nothing special just something he was planning on selling this summer/spring and then he would've moved to New York with his girlfriend of five years. But that all changed when she found out she was pregnant. He lied to her, well he called it lying, I'd call it just being wrong. He thought back to that day. –

Flashback Begins

"_Kev, there's no easy way to say this...but...but I'm pregnant." Lucy said._

"_Lucy it'll be okay, I have a well paying job, you'll be graduating from college before he/she is born. We can do this." Kevin told her. It was the truth after all Kevin had a well paying job and Lucy would be getting a job in NY once they moved._

"_Yes but what about my mom? My dad? My stepfather? Your mom? Your dad?" Lucy questioned._

"_Lucy. Listen to me. They'll support us, they know we can do it like I know we can do it. Have faith." Kevin told her._

"_I guess your right." She said with a sigh_

Flashback Ends

-That was all a lie. Her father was furious and ordered that Kevin stayed away from Lucy. Where was she? Was she still at home? To the last question I say, most likely, Eric had lost all trust for Lucy. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star, and that triggered all the memories. –

Flashback Begins

_-17-year-old Kevin Kinkirk and his 15-year-old girlfriend, Lucy Camden lay on the grassy yard to the house that Kevin had spent the last 17 years of his life in. The two had just gotten back from dinner and it was a beautiful Friday night. The two were in love and ready to face any challenges that came to them._

Flashback Pauses

_Or so I thought, _thought Kevin.

Flashback Continues

"_Lucy Camden I love you." Kevin told her sincerely._

"_I know you do and I love you too." Lucy replied a smile, all her time with Kevin was precious, very precious._

"_Look a shooting Star!" Lucy exclaimed after a moment and pointed it out with a smile._

"_I see it," Said Kevin._

Flashback Ends

"Those were the good ol' days" Kevin mummbled to himself.

* * *

_How was it?_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Your one and only**

* * *

**I do not own Eric or Lucy, I do however own Jessica, Justin, Kailee, Jake Ray, and Intercom-National.**

**And I Promise I will not skip like 5 months again, but I wanted to get this part out, okay?**

* * *

_Will we meet again? _Those were the words that had shot through Lucy's head every night. Would she meet him again? Time could only tell the answers to these questions. Lucy was now five months pregnant and hadn't heard from anybody, _well anybody she knew from Glen Oak._ She glanced at the clock, '7:57 a.m.', was what she read in the bold blue letter & numbers on the clock. She decided to get up and get ready for her appointment at 9:15. She got ready and arrived there at exactly, '9:11'. She entered and was soon taken back to a room.

"Hi Lucy, what are we doing today?" Asked Lucy's doctor.

"Just the usual." Lucy replied.

"Okay," Said Dr. Hawkman as she turned on the sonogram machine. "Uh-huh, Um-hum. Lucy everything seems to be fine." Dr. Hawkman said as she looked at her patient.

"Great." Lucy said with a smile. The two talked for a few minutes and then Lucy got up and left but right as she was exiting the building her water broke. The next few minutes passed in a blur and soon she was taken away by an ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

"Lucy we will be doing delivery in about an hour to two hours." Dr. Christine Hawkman told her 18-year-old patient.

"**I WANT KEVIN**!" cried Lucy.

"Luce I'm sorry but we can't get Kevin." Dr. Hawkman told her.

"I understand." Lucy said and with that her doctor left. The next two hours passed quickly before Lucy and soon she heard a nurse announce 'It's a girl', 'what's her name?' asked another nurse.

"Allyson Juliet Kinkirk." Lucy said before slipping into a world of unconsciousness and before they whisked her baby girl to Neonatal ICU. _Would Lucy awaken? _Not even the doctor could tell you that one.

* * *

-Kevin sat on his couch when an idea dawned on him. He could call Lucy's college and maybe they could tell him something. He looked up the number for **_Glen Oak Community College_ **in the phonebook found it and dialed. –

"Hello, Glen Oak Community College, how can I help you?" Asked a voice after 7 rings, right when Kevin was about to hang up.

"Um could you please put Lucy Camden on?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Hold on, okay?" Asked the voice.

"Sure," Kevin replied. _Man that voice is so familiar, _Kevin thought.

"Um I'm sorry but we can't she was transferred to a different college, what is your name? I may be able to have them have her call you." She told him.

"Kevin...Kevin Kinkirk." He told the woman all the while trying to figure out how he knew her.

"Kevin Kinkirk? It's your cousin Janie." The woman said. _So that's how I know her, _Kevin said to himself. The two talked for a few minutes and then Kevin hung

* * *

-5 days later Lucy heard somebody scream _She's awake_. Lucy fought to open her eyes and won the battle after a struggle. Her head ached as she tried to remember where she was, and why she wasn't at home. She looked around the room seeing various unknown people and then she spotted her doctor out of the crowd and it all came back to her. –

"How is my baby?" Lucy cried and her doctor turned around and walked over to her.

"We aren't sure yet." The doctor told her honestly, just then a nurse paged the doctor. "Dr. Hawkman to Neonatal ICU, please." The voice sounded stressed and Lucy's doctor ran out. When the doctor returned 10 minutes later she ran over to Lucy.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Lucy immediately panicked knowing that it was her child, _her daughter. _The tears lined her eyes as the doctor opened her mouth to speak.

"Your baby...Your daughter, just took her first breath without machines." The doctor told her patient. "Do you want to go and meet her?"

"Yes, I do." Lucy told her doctor. The doctor helped put scrubs on Lucy, helped her get in the wheelchair, and pushed her down to Neonatal ICU. Lucy looked around. These were all the tiny babies that were in a life and death situation and she knew how it must feel for the parents. Sure Allyson took her first breath without machines but that doesn't mean she is out of the deep end. Lucy scanned the various names, _Angela Rose West, Tucker Nathaniel Martin, Alexander Lee Martin, _and then she found the name she had been looking for, the last baby in the front row, _Allyson Juliet Kinkirk._

"Lucy do you want to hold her?" Lucy's doctor asked. She knew that she should have Lucy wait for a few more days just incase anything did happen Lucy wouldn't get to attached to Allyson, but she knew how it felt. Christine had two daughters, Lizzie, who was 5, and Leah, who was 3. She had a wonderful pregnancy with Lizzie, and had carried to full term and had a wonderful delivery with her but with Leah it was just the opposite. Leah came when Christine was only 4 months into pregnancy, nearly died twice, and wasn't released for 7 months and even then they weren't sure she'd make it but she did.

"Yes, if I can." Lucy replied on the verge of tears. Christine handed Lucy her baby girl. _So this is my gift, after all the pain from my father taking her father away, so this is what I get, to take away the pain, _Lucy thought. "Hi Allyson, I'm your mother, I'll take really good care of you. Your father isn't here but its not his fault it's your grandpa's fault...no let me take that back its my _father's_ fault. I'm really sorry he wanted to be here to watch his baby girl grow up and I wanted him to be here. But maybe one day when your older we'll find him or you atleast. I love you but I'll let you go to sleep now. See you in the morning. I love you." And with that Lucy handed her daughter back to Christine who put the baby back in the incubator.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title?** Your one and Only

**Rating?** General.

**Disclaimer?** Sadly, I do not own Eric, Lucy or Kevin, but luckily I do own Jessica, Justin, Jake and Allyson.

* * *

-Lucy Camden scurried around her apartment in Buffalo, New York. She was on her way to work, then after work off to the hospital to see Ally, then home and to bed. It had been the same schedule for the past 5 ½ weeks. She rushed over to the door and turned the kitchen light off, locked the door and scurried of to work.

* * *

-Lucy parked her car and threw herself into the crowd of people going everywhich way. Her hair rested in gentle blonde curls to her shoulder's, her ocean blue eyes shone with the sun. She was in the obnoxious morning commute. And finally got down to the right building '_Livingston and Johnston_' right above the two huge double doors and the bricks of the 15 story building. She pushed one of the doors open and entered walking over to the elevator and pressing '10'. The heavy metal doors quickly closed and jousted Lucy upwards. Once at the tenth floor Lucy walked over and down the hall until she saw the familiar '_Ms. Lucille Camden_' on the door next to her. She stuck her key in the lock and opened the door quickly snatching her key and putting it back into her pocket and walking into her office closing the door behind her. She looked around the room on her desk was a picture of her brother, Justin at graduation from College. A picture of Jessica at graduation from Middle School. A picture of her mother, next to that was a picture of her father, then her computer sat. On the opposite side of the computer was a picture of Kevin in his police uniform and then next to Kevin was her baby girl Allyson's birth picture, '_Allyson Juliet Kinkirk, 7-19-04_' it read in cursive gold letters. Lucy sat down and gave herself a good cry, and a pray that Allyson would be fine and someway Kevin would find his way back to them. Then she collected herself and went over to her desk and turned the computer on. –

-The day was moving by slowly as Lucy looked at the clock. Only 4 hours had passed since she got to work. She spun herself around facing the computer when her phone started to ring. –

"Lucy Camden, how may I help you?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy this is Allyson's doctor could you please come down to the hospital immediately?"

"Sure...is something wrong?" Panicked the mother.

"I'll tell you when you get here." The doctor said and the two hung up. _Well surely it isn't bad, right? Because if it was she would have told me then and there, right?_ Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked jogging up to the doctor.

"Ally's ready to go home." The doctor said with a smile.

"What?" Lucy said slightly scared.

"I said Allyson is ready to go home. To a life, a _real_ life." The Doctor told.

"Wow," was all Lucy could say. _Was she ready for taking on the responsibility as a mother?_

* * *

A/N- _how was it? I know I haven't written a while but it was a combination of writers block and being back for the 2004/2005 school year. I will try and update ASAP but as of right now, as you can tell I am not having much luck. If you want to see something different in it, let me know okay? Other than that please hit the '_**go**_' button next to _**Submit Review**. _Thanks for all the reviews!_

_-Tara_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Your one and Only

**Rating:** General.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Eric, Lucy or Kevin, but luckily I do own Jessica, Justin, Jake and Allyson.

**Chapter Title:** How did you find me?

* * *

Lucykwinner _Thanks! Lol! They may and they may not. Its an honor!_

Babs567 _Yay! It's an honor to get a review from you!!! ;)_

Skater _Thanks!_

ConservativePrincess _It's okay! Mine does that a lot. Yay glad you do its another Honor! Eric is the Evil dude! No Ah-nie!!!!_

SeventhHeaven4ever _Glad you like it! And I will continue!_

XxHugz-N-KizzezxX _I will update as often as possible. I about cried writing that chapter! Don't go ballistic on me if I don't update to frequently! I will try my best!_

* * *

-Kevin sat on his couch watching the 6:00 news. He finally decided. He knew where Lucy was in general, Florida, Georgia, or one of those surrounding states. He was going to go find her. She had probably had their child, and he wanted to raise their child, to be with them. He looked up **_Glen Oak International Airport_**, in the ever so useful phone book and dialed that.

"Glen Oak International Airport, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need to be on the next flight to Orlando, Florida." Kevin told her. They talked for a few more minutes and it was settled Kevin was going to Florida. To find the love of his life.

* * *

-Eric sat in his empty office, setting the phone back on its cradle. He would be on the next flight to Orlando, Florida. He had found the whereabouts of his daughter, now he just had to find her. Ofcourse if he was going he better go and get packed, so that's what he will do. -

* * *

-Lucy awoke and looked at the clock, **2:35 a.m.**, she could hear her daughter wailing in the next room and got up drowsily. It seemed like she would do this every hour or two hours. Lucy was ready to rip her hair out, she entered the kitchen grabbing a bottle and running it under hot water until it was warm, but not too hot and she entered her daughter's room turning the light on. Outside she could hear the rain pounding the ground and the wind gusting. Allyson had been home for 2 weeks now and they had moved to Florida, because her father was tracking her down, and when she was younger, she hated Florida, but loved New York, so therefore hopefully her father wouldn't find her there. She picked up the screaming infant and grabbed the bottle from off of the dresser and gave it to her, sitting down in the wooden rocking chair and rocking back and fourth. –

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ri..._" Just then her singing was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lucy asked herself just as Allyson finished her bottle. She laid Ally down in her crib and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see...

"...?" Lucy asked.

"Yep it's me."

"How did you find me?"

"Easy!"

* * *

A/N _I know it's short! But that's why I am giving you this chapter along with the last chapter, both today! Consider yourselves lucky! Lol! Who is it? Kevin? Eric? Maybe possibly somebody from her past? Maybe even her mother? Or Her brother?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

"Justin? How'd ya find me?" Lucy shouted excitedly, it wasn't her father, _thank goodness,_ but it also wasn't Kevin, _sadly._

"Quite easily. But that is beyond the point." Justin told his sister, a smile at first but when he spoke of the _beyond the point_, his face turned serious.

"What is the point?" Lucy asked the happiness on her face soon disappearing when she saw her brother's serious face. She opened the door and motioned for him to come and sit on the couch.

"I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"I've been recruited to the army, I'll be stationed in Iraq, I'm leaving tomorrow at 4."

"Just like that?"

"I've known for a month now, just haven't talked to you."

"Justin, _not_ you, _please_ not you. First Kevin gets taken out of my life and now you! Tell me this is a bad dream, or a joke or something."

"I wish it were, Luce, I wish It was."

"Don't they know you have a _baby_ daughter?"

"Yes Luce, but it doesn't matter."

"No! It _does_ matter you _can't_ just up and leave your new wife and _baby_ daughter."

"I have to go, I love you." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

"Alright Ms. Camden are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Okay you will be leaving in 2 months and you will be stationed in Iraq."

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

"Hello Kevin?" After an hour of searching she finally found what she hoped was her ex-fiancé's phone number.

"Yes this is Kevin Kinkirk. Who may I ask is calling?" She heard his voice on the other line.

"Kev, its Lucy. I am giving you custody of our daughter, Allyson Juliet Kinkirk." It melted her heart when she said that.

"Why Lucy? Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because, I am joining the Troops in Iraq."

"No Lucy you are _not_ joining the military and I am _not_ taking our daughter."

"Kevin Kinkirk you will **not** I repeat **not** boss me around."

"Okay I am sorry I'll take her, under one condition."

"What is that?"

"When you come back. _If_ you come back, you and I will get back together."

"Okay, look I've got to go." She gave Kevin her address and they said their solemn good-bye's, Kevin was coming to get his daughter in 2 days.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

**How was it? Lucy and Justin in the army?****Did that shake you up a bit finding out that it was neither her father nor Kevin?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

**two months later**

-It was Lucy's leaving day. She had stayed at Kevin's for her two months. Selling her house. Nothing had happened between the two, infact on some days Lucy even regretted telling Kevin they would get back together. She wished there were a way they could just be friends. She really liked Kevin but no longer had passion for him. Oh well she had agreed. She sat in Kevin's pick-up as they drove a steep hill. Ally slept in her carseat and soon once they reached the top of the hill Lucy could see the airport. Soon they pulled up to the airport and climbed out. Lucy unbuckled her sleeping daughter out of the carseat and rocked her. –

"I'm gonna miss you Ally, _but_ I'll be back. I promise. And Kevin?" She said turning to him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking into her eyes and starting too lean in to kiss her.

"I'll miss you too." She said quickly before giving Ally to him, and walking away. Not looking back tears in her eyes and a broken heart. She climbed on the airplane. And soon they took off. It seemed like days before they reached the coast where she would be boarding and riding a military ship to Iraq.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

**three days later**

Lucy's diary 

Well we finally arrived here. It's a disaster zone. I made a couple of friends on the ship. First there was Jon Williams, he has gorgeous blue eyes, and light brown hair. Him and me hit it off and agreed to date when we get back, if we get back. Who knows we may just get married when we get back, but like I said _if_ we get back. Oh shoot I forgot about Kevin. Oh well he'll understand there just wasn't anything except for a mere friendship, not sparks of love. Well I have to update, I'll try and update frequently.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

-A sandstorm moved in and Lucy clutched her boyfriend Jon. Jon had been in the military once before, but had gotten recruited again. So he was somewhat used to this environment, unlike Lucy. Lucy heard him say something but you couldn't really here over all the wind and sand flying. Finally after a half-hour or an hour it passed.

"That was one of the worst sandstorms I've ever experienced." Jon told her.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

-Kevin grabbed his mail and flipped through it. BillâBillâand a letter from _lucy._ He entered the house and opened the letter

_Dear Kevin,_

_I'm alright here. Still haven't found my brother but have made three friends. One of the three, Jon Williams is more than a friend though, he is my boyfriend. I'm sorry but there is no sparks between us, Kev. Not anymore. I'm really sorry, will write soon, but I have to go now._

_Lucy_

What? No sparks! Oh this angered Kevin, now he was going to fight for custody of Ally. After spending just a week with Lucy and Ally, Kevin learned that Ally was the most important thing in Lucy's life.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

-Justin Camden sat in his _hole_, the place he would call home for who knows how long. He had just gotten his mail, a letter from his wife. He opened it carefully, as to not damage it. –

_Dear Justin,_

_You know how you weren't able to reach your sister? Well that is because she stayed with Kevin for the past two months and is nowâWell she is now stationed in Iraq. I will update you as much as possible, on her, and everything happening back here. Lucy writes me one a week and Kevin said he has only gotten one letter, stating that she had fallen in love with a guy in the military, Jon Williams, I believe. That angered Kevin because he still loved her but she wrote quote 'I'm sorry but there are no sparks between us, Kev. Not anymore.' Now Kevin is trying to get custody of Ally because he knows that Ally is the one thing important to her, well besides Jon. Her and the guy are dating, She told me about him a bit telling me that 'if', she put emphasis on the 'if', they make it back alive they are hoping to get married. She sounds really happy. Your parents aren't very happy with the decision though, but your father is suing for custody from Kevin. I don't understand it, but all I know is that more than likely Kevin will get her over Eric. I'm sure if Lucy found out she would want either and send her to me because she still hasn't spoke to your father, and she wouldn't want Kevin to have her for good either and I would give her back to Lucy. Should I battle for custody?_

_Lindsey Ann_

_P.s. Maddy misses you!_

All because of this his sister joined the army? Just because of _him._ His sister truly loved him. A few pictures fell out, One of Lindsey alone, one of Maddy alone, one of Lindsey and Maddy, One of Lucy 2 days before her departure, and one of Jes. And ofcourse his parents wouldn't be _happy_ with their daughter leaving.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

What will happen? I know it's short but I can't give it all away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**X**

****

**X**

****

**X**

Had it been two years already? They were leaving tomorrow. Lucy was anxious to get back but also not because Kevin had gotten custody and moved away with Ally. _But _on the good side she would also be marrying next week. She kissed her boyfriend of 2 years, Jon Williams. Well the couple sat and talked for a few minutes and then Lucy fell asleep.

****

X

X

X

"Ready?" Jon asked her as they boarded their flight to Glen Oak.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as Jon wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Everything will be fine." Jon whispered in her ear.

"What about Justin? I haven't heard from anybody in my family for 8 or 9 months. What if he...h-he's de...dead?" Lucy stuttered.

"Luce, calm down." _How was she supposed to calm down?_ Jon had only met Justin, not the rest of her family. He had heard stories of them though. _What would her father think of him?_

"I guess your right," Lucy said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know I am." He said with a grin as they took their seats. The plane soon took off and the two fell into a nice deep sleep.

X

X

X

"Preparing to land in Glen Oak, California." The words of the flight captain came over the loud speaker awakening Lucy and Jon. And next thing they knew they were walking through the heavy crowds of people towards luggage claim. They grabbed their luggage in silence and took off towards Jon's house.

"Wow!" Lucy breathed as they walked into Jon's home. Small on the outside with a two car garage, and a nice porch. The yard was big though with a tan 2 foot fence around the backyard, the yard was beautiful and had two large oak tree's and a small pine tree and many beautiful flower's around the back of the house. They entered the home, it had nice wooden floor hallways with paintings down it. The hall led you into the living room which had light blue carpeting and white walls, the kitchen had tiled floors with a marble counter, then it had 3 bedroom's and 3 bathrooms.

"Uncle Jon!" Shouted a little girl around the age of 5 or 6 with light blonde hair pulled back into pigtails and hazel eyes. "Who's that?"

"Emma that is your soon to be aunt, Lucy." Jon told the little girl cradling her.

"Jon?" Came a voice from the kitchen and then a girl around the age of 23 came out, she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Lucy this is my sister, Ruth, Emma's mom. Ruth this is my fiancée Lucy."

"Hi," Both of the women said with a nod.

"Emma say goodbye to Uncle Jon we have to go home." Said Ruth taking the girl from Jon.

"Bye-bye Uncle Jon!" Said the girl and the two exited and Lucy and Jon went and sat on the swing on the porch, they sat their until late, past dark.

"Wish upon a shining star Luce." He told her scanning the sky for a shining star.

"Like that one?" Lucy asked pointing out a very bright, shiny star.

"Like that one." He told her and they kissed.

****

X

X

X

_How was it? I know it was short but I have been busy with school and etc. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

"I now pronounce you man and wife ... I now pronounce you man and wife ... I now pronounce you ... **_Beep – Beep – Beep!_**" Lucy awoke from her dream of her wedding, just to find it was her wedding day. She still had no idea on her brother Justin, but would find out at the wedding.

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

_Dun, Dun, Dun-Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun-Dun._ The beautiful music filled the church as Lucy walked down the isle. Jon's niece was the flower girl, Jon's sister was Lucy's bridesmaid, and Eric gave her away. Lucy looked at the crowd and saw something she couldn't wait to see, _Justin._ Justin sat in the front row with Lindsey next to him, his 4-year-old daughter, Maddy sat happily in his lap. Kailee was on the other side next to Lucy's stepfather, Jake, and next to Lindsey was Jessica, holding a blonde hared girl around the age of 2 or 3.

"Lucy do you take the Jon? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? For richer or Poorer 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Jon? Do you take the Lucy? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? 'Til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Does anyone have any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace. No Objections? Alright I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride!"

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

"Luce, it was beautiful." Lucy's mother commented at the reception.

"Thanks mom." Lucy said as her mother walked away and she felt something tap on her shoulder. "Justin?"

"Hey sis! So you lived through it?" Justin asked her.

"Uh-huh," Lucy replied with a nod. And they chatted for a few moments before Jessica came up holding the young girl, not Maddy.

"Say hi to your mommy, Lilly." Lucy heard her sister whisper into the little blonde haired girls ear who was hiding in Jessica's shoulder.

"Hi Mommy." Said the little girl quietly.

"Lilly?" She asked her sister.

"Kevin changed her name to Lillian Karen Kinkirk. He still has partial custody but I also gained partial custody. I'm battling for full custody over her. I changed my weeks with her so I could get her for the wedding. But now since your back you can get custody over her. The court date is in 4 weeks, I am trying to get her until then."

**-- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x --**

_How was it? Short yet again, I know. I will try and make them longer. The next chapter should be up soon, only 5 more chapters or so to go! _


End file.
